


☄ If Skull was... Deadpool

by Firehedgehog



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Merc with a mouth





	☄ If Skull was... Deadpool

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning : bits of language**

“Huh... so that’s whats in the scripts,” Deadpool said as he fell through reality, the merc with a mouth flipped through several pages jolted down in short form.

“That’s cool, nope, nadda.. not enough afros,” he said ripping up the papers.

“Look Firehedgehog, or Firehoshi.. or whatever your name is... people just not going to believe this one,” Deadpool said sipping a glass of wine he’d pulled from.. somewhere.

“Your notes just says Deadpool pulled to Reborn universe, universe has no mutants so mutant genes mutate to flames which rewrites my body. What is this Crap!”

_The writer ignores the character._

“Ha ha, and why purple, why not awesome red and black. Skull doesn’t even have a kick ass sword.”

“This will be such a pain,” Deadpool said.

The writer kicked him out of teh forth wall.

“Your jerk Hoshi!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Deadpool_
> 
> Deadpool just being Deadpool
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
